sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Mae St. Clair
Name: '''Mae St. Clair '''Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: Junior School: Silver Dragon Academy Hobbies and Interests: horseback riding, ballet dancing, studying Appearance: Tall and willowy, Mae clocks in at 5'8". She weighs 120lbs, and is not overly skinny, but does possess the graceful toned body of a dancer. She has long limbs and carries herself gracefully, with airy dance like movements. Her skin is pale and flushes easily when embarrassed. Mae has a heart shaped face with good cheekbones, and a small, straight nose. She has warm, honey brown eyes and shiny, straight black hair. She usually wears it down, so that it tumbles down to her mid back. Mae doesn't often think too much about fashion, but she is fully aware of the current trends and strives to follow them without looking as though she is trying too hard. On the day she was chosen she was wearing artfully distressed blue jeans and a green long sleeved shirt. She wears a silver necklace with a tiny silver horse charm. Biography: The only child to new-money horse breeders Sibyll and Marshall St. Clair, Mae was raised to respect a hard day's work. Her parents fought for every dime they earned, and while they gave Mae every luxury she could ever want, while all the while reminding her that she needed to make her own way in the world to truly feel like a person of worth. Their way of going about this was to add gentle pressure towards everything she had ever had an interest in. Instead of yelling if she achieved slightly below ability, they would instead meet her with quiet disappointment which to Mae seemed ten times more crushing. Not one to buckle under pressure, Mae responded to this by becoming a model student, often fretting if she achieves anything less than an A. She is the girl who sits in the front of the class and raises her hand at every opportunity, often knowing the answers to the teachers' question right off the bat. Studying comes easy to Mae because she absorbs information quickly, she's been on the fast track to the more talented and gifted programs of the school. Hard pressed to pick a favorite subject, she has a deep respect for mathematics, loving how clear cut the rules are. She often struggles in more abstract subjects like English or Art, mostly because it relies on subjectivity and not the appliance of rules. When push comes to shove, she'd much rather take a math test where she must memorize formulas than write a heartfelt essay about her childhood. However, as a child she loved horseback riding, and achieved several blue ribbons in jumping up until the age of twelve when she decided to focus on ballet. She fretted for weeks before telling her parents about the switch, only to find that they didn't mind....so long as she stuck with it this time. She was a graceful and principled dancer, and often had many a featured role in her recitals, much to her parents' pleasure. Of course, between her serious focus on ballet and studying, Mae still knew that to be successful she needed friends, because of this she has several friends and maintains a careful popularity within the school. She's known as a cold girl, no one has ever seen her fully smile, but she has never been cruel to anyone in her entire time at school. It's important to Mae to remain likable. This doesn't necessarily mean that Mae dislikes her friends, she likes them from a carefully maintained distance so as to not allow them to fully distract her. If there's a party or a dance, she'll definitely show up, but she will never partake in any illegal drinking or drugs. This has given her the reputation as being a bit of a goody-two shoes ice queen. Her close friends just consider her rather shy. No one knows about the pressure her parents put on her. Mae dated several boys in her time, but nothing too serious for fear that it would encroach on her studying or ballet practice. Mae also is an avid watcher of SOTF-TV, not because she fully enjoys it, but because she knows everyone will be talking about it the next day. She plans on eventually going to school for dance and becoming a Prima Ballerina in a dance company someday...that is...until she was chosen. Advantages: Mae is driven and quick witted, she'll do whatever it takes to win, not because of her bright future, but because she knows that her parents will be watching...and she can't fail them. She also possesses a great amount of agility which will help her in dodging attacks. Disadvantages: The pressure definitely could get to her, and since she has never had to deal with outright serious pressure, she's likely to crumble instead of seize the opportunity to kill. She also has spent so much time attempting to make everyone at school like her, she'll hesitate before attacking fellow classmates. Designated Number: Gold Team no. 1 --- Designated Weapon: Katana Conclusion: This girl looks like she's ready to win, and with one of our fan favorite weapons too. Keep an eye on her because she'll definitely be one to show us something new. Mentor's Comment: She didn't get a gun, but that samurai sword has traditionally been a good draw. I'm confident in her ability to pull through. The above biography is as written by Peregrineink. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: '''Panya Bishara, Sterling Odair '''Killed By: Madelyn Connor Collected Weapons: 'Katana (designated weapon), Colt Single Action Army (Shared with Shawn Morrison), Remington 870 (Shared with Shawn Morrison), Nodachi (Shared with Shawn Morrison) Grenade and Sig Sauer P226 (From Jacob Langston, shared with Shawn Morrison) '''Allies: 'Zachariah Johnston, Shawn Morrison, Alicia "Ali" White, Ben Grayson, Michael Clark, Jacob Langston, Robert "Bobby" Goldman, Alexis Allwell, Mason Ross, Renée Carlson '''Enemies: Panya Bishara, Karen Ruiz, Odile Jones, Amber Lyons, Sterling Odair, Madelyn Connor Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: * "You don't need to hurt him. Look, I'm alive! I'm unhurt! He hasn't touched me! I'm okay!" Other/Trivia * Mae's middle name is Myfanwy. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Mae, in chronological order. Sandbox: *Study Date...Just Kidding! *Fate Bash *Rescue Mission SOTF-TV: *....Brings Mae Flowers *I Won't Back Down *Kids *Time to Pretend *...A Psycopath *Time to Pretend (second visit to thread) *Gather ye rosebuds while ye Mae *Time To Pretend (third visit to thread) *Pieces of What? *I Found a Whistle *Transitive Bodies *As Cold as Silence *The Wild Hunt *Wrong Direction *The Bagman's Gambit *Siberian Breaks *Of Moons, Birds & Monsters *Clusterfuck *Of Moons, Birds & Monsters (second visit to thread) Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Mae. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters